Save Me
by LilMissCellist
Summary: Italy has a dream where he's in trouble, but Germany isn't there to save him. He wakes up in tears next to Germany, who is confused. He didn't save him? Save him from what? GerIta fluff! Consider this payment, Jace.


**A/N: Hey hey hey! Guess who's still alive! :D**

**Yeah, so ummm... my computer crashed. And I lost everything. EVERYTHING. That's kinda why I haven't updated DTIF in forever...I'm working on it...**

**Anyway, I wanted to write something, and my friend told me to write some GerIta, so I did~**

**Haha, this is what happens when I'm in a really weird hyper mood and decide to write something...**

**Ah, and since my computer crashed on me, I no longer have Microsoft Word or Open Office, and I haven't had time to get them back quite yet. I wrote this in Notepad, haha. So please excuse any and all grammatical or spelling errors. I read over it a bunch of times and I think it's all good, but ehhh, I might have possibly missed a few errors here and there~**

**This is for you, Jace. Consider it payment in exchange for that yuri that I _will never_ write~ ^_^**

* * *

><p>"Geeeeermaaaaaanyyyyy!" Italy cried, squeezing his eyes shut and tightening his grip on the dinosaur's long neck. The dinosaur charged down the mountain, Italy clinging to it's back for dear life. The volcanoe had erupted, pouring waves of red-hot lava down the mountainside.<p>

"Germanyyyy! Help meeeeee!" Italy cried again, tears pricking the corner of his eyes. The lava was flowing faster and faster, but no matter how many times he cried for Germany to save him or begged the dinosaur to go faster, neither one happened.

Italy stole a quick glance back to see that the lava was suddenly right there, burning the dinosaur's tail. It roared and Italy screamed, terrified. The lava rushed past them, flooding the trail as the lava bubbled up under the dinosaur's belly. It roared again and lurched forward as it's burned legs gave out, throwing Italy off its back.

"Germany, help meeeee!" Italy screamed once again as he flew through the air, falling closer and closer to the boiling hot lava pool below him...

* * *

><p>Italy bolted upright in bed, screaming as tears ran down his face.<p>

"Italy? What the hell are you doing in my bed?-!" Germany roared, startled awake by the Italian's shrill scream. "And why the hell are you screaming?-! Stop that!"

Italy's screams subsided into quieter sobs, but the tears didn't stop. "Ge-Ger-Germany..." He whimpered.

Germany sighed irritably. "What, Italy? Why are you crying?"

Italy looked at Germany, warm amber eyes meeting icy blue onces, and suddenly he threw his arms around Germany, holding on to him tightly as he continued to sob. "W-What..." Germany stuttered, surprised by his friend's sudden action. He tried to push Italy away gently, but the stubborn Italian just held on tighter.

"You weren't there..." Italy whimpered through his tears. "You didn't save me..."

Germany stiffened slightly, looking at Italy with surprise and confusion. "What are you talking about?" He asked. "You've only slept and ate pasta for the past two days, how can I possibly save you from that?"

Italy shook his head furiously. "You weren't there!" He insisted. "Where were you, Germany? I was so scared..."

His voice trailed off, and Germany could feel him shaking as he held on to him. But he wasn't shaking from sobs, which had subsided for the most part, but from real fear. Italy was terrified. That wasn't exactly unusual for him, but Germany could feel there was more to it this time.

With a barely audible sigh, Germany wrapped his arms around the smaller man in a hug. "Well, whatever I didn't save you from, I'm sorry, Italy." he said quietly.

Italy buried his face in Germany's chest. "Really?" he asked.

"Ja, really." Germany replied, his face turning a soft shade of red as Italy clung to him. "I promise I'll be there next time, wherever there is..." He muttered.

Italy looked up at him, his golden amber eyes still moist. Germany hesitantly wiped a single tear from his face with his thumb, and Italy smiled. He held up his pinky. "Promise?"

Germany found himself smiling softly before he even realized it. He put his hand over Italy's, pushing it back down to the bed. "Ja, I promise." He replied, and then he leaned in and kissed Italy.

He pulled back after a few short seconds, and Italy smiled up at him, his face slightly red. "Grazie, Germany." He said. He leaned his head on Germany's shoulder and yawned.

Germany smiled. "Go to sleep, Italy. You're tired."

Italy just nodded, his eyes already half closed. He laid back down on his side of Germany's bed and snuggled under the covers. Germany laid down as well, and right as he was drifting off, he heard Italy's voice quietly ask, "Save me this time, okay Germany?"

"Okay, Italy."

* * *

><p>Italy was falling. It was dark and he couldn't see the ground, but he knew was falling, and fast. The cold wind rushing past his fast made his eyes tear up and he screamed.<p>

He was going to hit the ground any second, he just knew it. He'd hit the ground, and at this speed he'd die instantly...

"Ger-!"

His scream was cut off as he suddenly stopped. There were arms around him, holding him. He wasn't falling anymore. He hadn't hit the ground. He was still alilve!

He opened his eyes to see familiar icy blue eyes gazing down at him. He smiled, relieved. "Germany! You saved me!" He cried happily.

One side of Germany's mouth quirked upwards. "Ja, well, I said I would, didn't I?"

Italy threw his arms around Germany's neck, hugging him tightly. "I'm glad you saved me, Germany."

"Ja, so am I."

Italy pulled back and kissed Germany, standing on his tip-toes.

* * *

><p>Italy smiled softly in his sleep and snuggled closer to Germany.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, yeah. I'm not very good at all the fluffy stuff, but I tried~**

**By the way, Grazie means Thank you.**

**I've been so painfully obsessed with Hetalia lately, it's not even funny... So I might be posting a lot more Hetalia things, haha~**

**Review please? The reviews can fix my soul, which shattered when my computer crashed..**


End file.
